Meet with other study participants to finalize protocols, forms, and the Manual of Operations. Ensure participation and completion of training programs for the laboratory technician, data coordinator, and nurse clinician. Recruit patients, obtain informed consent for the study, and initiate collection of baseline history information. In collaboration with the Stastical Coordinating Center, field test study forms. Develop a Manual of Operations specific for implementation of the study at the local institution.